


[podfic] Here

by inmyriadbits



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Community: amplificathon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/112312">Here</a> by spatz.</p>
<p>  <i>Dani lay in the quiet of Crews' guestroom and tried not to feel exposed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112312) by [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz). 



> Recorded for amplificathon 2013. Click on the cover or title to visit the download page at the audiofic archive.

  
[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/here)

[Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/here)  


**Author:** spatz  
 **Reader:** inmyriadbits  
 **Length:** 00:04:51


End file.
